1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nursing systems for feeding liquids to infants and small children. More specifically, this invention relates to an integral molded nipple member for a nursing system that may be coded to indicate a flow rate or nipple type to a caregiver, and that may be selectively fabricated of materials having different characteristics throughout to improve performance and safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nipple members for baby bottles typically have a circular mounting flange portion and a nursing portion that is designed to fit in an infant's mouth. The two portions are formed together in a single, unitary piece and are fabricated from the same type and grade of flexible material, usually latex, vinyl, silicone or thermoplastic elastomers (TPE's). Most silicone nipple members are transparent, which makes it easy for a caregiver to determine whether or not a nipple member is clean, and to determine whether an infant is drawing liquid or air out of the bottle. Latex nipples are opaque, and tend to be less expensive.
Nipple member types having different design flow rates and hole configurations for dispensing different types of liquids are widely available. As an infant grows, she or he will learn and expect to drink faster, and manufacturers of nipple members sell different types of nipple members to accommodate this. Different nipple member types tend to end up mixed in a single container, and a caregiver will have to search each time for the desired type of nipple member, frequently (as any caregiver who has given a midnight feeding will attest) in dim light. Some identifying legend is usually embossed on the rim, but it can be very difficult to read. Some cross-cut nipples, designed for juice or other pulpy beverages, are colored orange, which makes them easier to identify.
Most baby bottles are configured so that a ring member having a large hole therein screws on to the baby bottle to seat the mounting flange of the nipple member against the upper lip of the bottle. One disadvantage of this configuration is that, during use, an infant may be able to work the mounting flange radially from one side to another and pull the entire nipple member out through the hole in the ring. This can present a choking hazard, in addition to spilling the contents of the bottle.
There has existed a long and unfilled need in this area of technology for an improved nipple member that is easier to identify by type, even in dim light, and that is less likely to pull out of an infant nursing system during use.